Destiny Defied
by Storychan
Summary: The Maruaders were happy. They didn't know the grim destiny that awaited them...until their kids told them. Snape/Lily. Mild OC son of Sirius  belongs to Shizuka Nezumi /OC son of Lupin  belongs to xxGravityDimensionsxx  slash. I don't own HP.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Defied: A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Chapter 1

Dymion deCorvo had never wondered whether it was possible to kill paper. Paper didn't feel anything, really. Neither did Dymion…or at least, he pretended not to. Dymion's goal was to keep his face as blank as the pieces of parchment he used in class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He adored parchment. Parchment meant books, learning, quiet. All of the things Dymion loved.

Yet it was that idiot Shep Black, who Dymion wasn't sure could even **spell **"parchment", who had stunned Dymion out of his thoughts on whether or not to attempt to kill the parchment given to him by Professor Binns.

"Hey, Dymion! Hey, Dymion! Oi!," called Shep, one of Dymion's fellow students, from across the corridor. "Did you **hear** what Binns **said**? Huh? Well? Dymion-"

"Of course he's heard, Shep!," said one of Dymion's other classmates, Lupus Lupin. "I mean, he's reading the paper that told **us **what Professor Binns said. Didn't you notice?"

"Nope!" smiled Shep with joviality that to Dymion seemed to highlight his incapability to pay attention to anything important.

"Wait, what were we talking about, Lupus?" Shep asked, proving Dymion's point.

"Professor Binns," Lupus reminded him, "and his plan to turn every fifth year at Hogwarts into tutors."

"Oh!" Shep said, the reason for his inquiry to perpetually-quiet Dymion clicking back into mental place. "Dymion, you were a tutor last year, weren't you?"

"No," Dymion seethed, "I was a _teacher's assistant. _I corrected homework. No interaction with younger students was involved." _Thank God, _Dymion thought. _Or I would've never been able to stop myself from acting __**completely **__illogical. _

Dymion remembered last year, how he had shocked his professors by abruptly quitting his assistance to them. He shouldn't have reacted to that one homework parchment like that. It had been illogical.

It had been wrong.

He didn't appreciate having a brainless buffoon like Shep bringing it up. _Shouldn't be trotting into other people's business like that, Shep! _He chuckled to himself with a dark glint in his eye. _ I've never brought up to __**you **__the fact that your father is a convicted murderer…even though everyone knows it._

Oblivious to Dymion's uncharacteristically dark thoughts, Shep continued, "Can't believe Binns gave you a T on the practice OWL's. I heard that this year, those who cannot expel in…"

"You mean 'excel', Shep," Lupus corrected.

"Yeah, that! If you can't excel in every professor's practice exam, you have to re-take a whole bloody year of classes over again before they let you take the OWL's for real!"

"We might not be allowed to move on to sixth year," Lupus added. "So, it's good about the parchment."

"Can I read the parchment again, Lupus?" asked Shep, grabbing a copy from Lupus' robe pocket before he'd even finished the sentence.

"Oi, Shep!" yelled Lupus. "Personal space, mate! Can't just go reaching into people's-"

Shep interrupted by reading aloud from the parchment that Dymion wanted to kill:

All Fifth Years!

Any of you that received less than an 'O' on the practice History of Magic OWL will be given a second chance, by orders of the Headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore has decreed that any fifth-year who tutors students in years three and four until the end of the term will not have to repeat History of Magic, year 5, and will thus not be held back or forbidden from taking the Ordinary Wizarding Level exam.

Tutors will be assigned to third-year or fourth-year students by the Headmaster and I.

-Professor Binns

"You're thirteen, aren't you, Shep?" asked Dymion, eyeing Shep's small stature, messy dark hair and vapid smile. "You don't even **look** like someone in fifth year." _Or act like someone over five years old_, Dymion thought, but didn't add it aloud. "So why do requirements for the OWL's concern you? ** You **don't have to take them for two whole years."

"Yup, I'm a third year, Dymion!" smiled Shep. "It concerns me 'cause Lupus is a fifth-year, and he's been assigned to tutor me."

"I thought you were fourteen, Lupus," said Dymion, puzzled. "Why're you in my History of Magic class, anyway?"

"Lupus is super-smart!" Shep laughed. "He got to skip a year."

"That reminds me, Dymion," said Lupus, "I heard they're assigning you a fourth-year girl to work with. A Ravenclaw, like yourself."

"Sure," Shep chuckled, "they put all the smart ones together! Poor you, Lupus. I can't believe the 5th-year Gryffindors have History of Magic with Ravenclaw House."

"It's alright," said Lupus. "Unlike you, I can keep up with Ravenclaw where academics are concerned."

"Yup!" Shep said, apparently unoffended. "I'm glad Gryffindors in my year have classes by themselves."

"Except for Potions, that is," Lupus reminded him, "you guys have to share Professor Snape's class with the Slytherins."

"What's the matter with Slytherins?" said a boy walking past who wore a Slytherin House crest on his uniform.

"Nothing, James," Shep called as he past, "except that they're slimy buggers with no spines."

"I resent that accusation!" said a feminine voice from around the corner. "My dad's a Slytherin, you know!"

Lupus blinked as if realizing he'd forgotten something, and turned to Dymion. "That's right, I forgot! I told your fourth-year girl to meet us here so the four of us can walk to the library together and get to work."

_It couldn't be __**that **__fourth-year girl, _ Dymion thought, hoping he was mistaken about who the voice belonged to. If it was, his hatred for the parchment demanding that he waste time chatting with younger kids would become personal. Dymion could handle the embarrassment of failing a practice exam for the first time. He could grit his teeth and bear the stupidity of having to tutor little brats he'd rather not speak to. But if he were forced to be around **her**…..his sanity might not make it. _There are a lot of fourth-year girls in Ravenclaw. I'm sure more than one of them has a Slytherin father. It would be illogical to assume that it's her._

It was illogical, but it was true. Dymion's worst fear matieralized as Sage S. Snape turned the corner and stared at Dymion with her horribly perfect emerald-green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter! XP**

**Disclaimer: Sage belongs to my good friend, RainyWinters. **

**Shep belongs to Shizuka Nezumi and Lupus is property of xxGravityDimensionxx.**

**I don't own the Harry Potter series and am not making a single Galleon off this.**

**I only own Dymion. **

**Reviews welcome :D (flames, however, will be met with Bat-Bogey Hexes) **

"Oi, no!" cried Shep, "not **her**! Blimey, she might as well be a Slytherin."

Lupus sighed, "Shep, Sage's father is Slytherin. You've got to stop spouting insults every time someone says 'Slytherin'!"

"Damn Slytherins!" Shep yelled, proving Lupus' point rather comedically.

"Honestly, Shep," said Dymion, resigning himself to the fact that speaking to Sage was inevitable, "if you keep maligning the name of Miss Sage here, we might be failed out of Potions, too."

"Why?" Shep blinked.

"Because **Snape **teaches Potions, Shep !" Lupus laughed. "And he already hates Gryffindor."

"Snape's already going to fail me, Lu," Shep said. "What does that have to do with Sage?"

"I'm Professor Snape's **daughter**!" yelled Sage, fed up with the boys talking about her as if she wasn't there. "And I **do not** need a tutor!"

"I don't want to have to tutor you, either, frankly," Dymion said, feeling rather ignored. "But I'll fail History of Magic if I refuse."

"Fail, then!" Sage snapped, "see if I care." She tossed her raven hair and strode off, smug with superiority.

"Why do **you** not like Sage, anyway, Shep?" Dymion asked, surprised that Shep could pay attention to someone long enough to hate them. _Now that the crisis of being around Sage has been averted, I suppose I can stand to chat with these brats a bit. I don't have a tutoring job to rush off to now. Plus, Lupus isn't that bad. He almost seems like a Ravenclaw, really. _Dymion thought with a sigh of relief.

"I don't like her because when I was in the Library earlier, she ran up to me. Started screaming her blooming head off, shaking me, screaming 'I don't need a tutor! I'm a Ravenclaw! I get perfectly good grades just fine on my own, thank you! Unlike you, stupid I-have-less-of-an-attention-span-than-a-puppy Shep Black!' She was acting like a sodding fool." Shep explained.

"You were in the Library?" exclaimed Dymion in shock. _Can't expect me to believe Stupid Shep was studying._

"Yeah," Shep nodded, "I was looking for a guide on how to play Quidditch…or was it Gobstones?"

_That makes more sense_, Dymion thought. "You should've guessed that a Ravenclaw descended from Professor Snape would be upset about being forced into tutoring sessions, though."

"Wait a minute!" Shep yelled for the whole corridor to hear. "Sage is SNAPE'S DAUGHTER?"

"Duh," scoffed Dymion. _Unlike Sage, Shep here needs all the extra brainpower he can get._

"How did you know that, though?" Shep asked, looking for all the world innocently curious.

"Umm, her last name, Shep," chuckled Lupus. "Sage Snape. Like Professor Snape. Honestly, you should be glad I'm your tutor. No other fifth-year would believe you weren't acting this daft on purpose."

"Oh, I'm very glad, Lu!" smiled Shep with such sincerity that Lupus blushed. Shep may have been stupid, but nobody could say he didn't appreciate his friends. Even if said friend was a teenage werewolf.

"Let's get going, then, Shep," Lupus smiled, stooping to ruffle short-statured Shep's hair. "Dymion, I'll see you in class. Shep, let's get to the library before supper!"

"No, Lupus!" Shep yelled to the already-receding Lupus' back. "We have to meet Luna."

"Wait, do you mean Luna Lovegood?" Dymion called after them, hoping he was wrong about why they'd mentioned his fellow Ravenclaw.

"Yep!" Shep grinned. "We're meeting her for a party!"

_Oh, Merlin, they __**do **__mean __**that**_, Dymion thought. _Luna's a nice girl. Bloody hell, now I remember. She said she was having a little get-together in the Room of Requirement during one of her long-winded soliloquies to me and the other Ravenclaws who still speak to her, didn't she? Bugger. That's right. She invited me, too. She'll babble to me for a week about Crumple-Horned Whatevers attacking the Ministry if I don't go. I thought if I went I could get away from these brats for a little while. I should've known Loony Lovegood would invite Stupid Shep and Layabout Lupus, too. _

"At the Room of Requirement, right?" Lupus smiled fondly, "I plum forgot! Thanks, Shep. Oh, Dymion, Luna invited you, too, didn't she? That's right…she knew I'd be seeing you about the tutor thing, so she said to remind you, make sure you went."

_Of __**course **__she did! _Dymion snarked to himself. _That's just my luck, isn't it? Oh, well. I like Luna well enough, so I'll go. It's better than working with Sage Snape, at least._

"Fine, I'm coming!" Dymion called, racing to catch up with the two fool Gryffindors that Luna seemed to like. Luna was always a bit dim for a Ravenclaw, really.

When Dymion caught up to Shep and Lupus, panting, at the door to the Room of Requirement where the party was to take place, his eyes got huge and he began cursing the name of whatever god was doing this to him.

Sage stood in the open doorway, her terribly mystifying eyes focused on a small box cradled in the hands of their hostess, Luna Lovegood.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are _you _doing here, Sage?" cried Dymion, cursing his luck. Hanging out with Stupid Shep and Layabout Lupus was bad enough. Now he couldn't avoid that magnificently wicked Sage, too?

"Is the universe just trying to punish me?" Dymion muttered to himself, scowling but knowing it would be illogical to attempt running away. The universe would probably just thrust Sage back into his path, anyway. Or, at least, probability said so.

"Contrary to your belief, Dymion," Sage screamed, "not everything is about you! I came here because Luna _invited_ me. Not to tick you off, or whatever you think I'm doing. Merlin's beard, I've never even _met _you before today! Why do you hate me so much?"

_Oh, if only Sage knew, _Dymion thought. _I don't hate her. Quite the opposite, actually. That's why I have to stay away from her!_

Dymion wanted to tell Sage that, but instead he replied coldly, "That's not something you need to concern your pretty little raven head with. Now, are you going to stand in the doorway all evening, or are we going to party?"

"Actually," Sage seethed, "I _went _towards the doorway because Luna said she saw you coming. I had something to show you. I was _going _to show you this box Luna found before you started acting like a prat!"

The box actually did intrigue Dymion. It looked like it had been tucked away in the Room of Requirement for centuries, and given the age of the school, it actually might have been. It was covered with strange symbols and arcane runes. Dymion desperately wanted to know what was inside.

Yet he couldn't give Sage the satisfaction of knowing she held something he wanted. So, instead, he said to Luna, "Is the party set up yet?"

Shaking pale hair out of her owlish eyes, Luna replied, "I was going to set up some decorations in the Room of Requirement. But, see, I'd lost my shoes just before I entered the Room of Requirement, so I found myself in a room full of lost items instead of in the party hall I'd intended to wish for. I was just going to dig out my shoes and then make the Room of Requirement turn into a streamer-strewn studio for us to enjoy, but all the lost items seemed so pretty. Can you imagine if the Crumple-Horned Snorkack that's pretending to be Cornelius Fudge left his bowler hat in here?"

Dymion groaned. He should've known Luna would have been distracted by one of her delusional theories. Dymion liked Luna well enough, but he couldn't allow her to waste his time.

"Luna," said Dymion, hoping to get her back on track, "do you know what is in that box?"

Luna shook her head. "I can't open it. We need to get something to pry it open with. Maybe the horn of a-"

"Don't say 'Crumple-Horned Snorkack'!" Dymion snapped, growing aggravated. "Even if they were real, their horns are _crumpled_! You can't open a box with a crumpled-up imaginary horn!"

"Don't be so mean to Luna!" Sage yelled. "She's a Ravenclaw, just like we are, Dymion!"

"But of course you'd rather be in Slytherin like your lout of a father, right, Sage?" Dymion snickered, his emotions making him act illogical. He took a deep breath. Dymion disliked Sage because she brought out the illogical, emotional side of himself he'd tried for years to ignore. He hadn't meant to insult Luna or Sage. That wicked little daughter of Snape just brought it out in him. Sage was right…Dymion hadn't actually _spoken _to Sage before today. She didn't know last year she'd driven Dymion to illogic just by being herself. He'd never told her how he felt or what he had done. She didn't need to know. And Dymion didn't need to tell her, or be around her.

It was all that damn parchment's fault. Dymion wanted to kill it.

Sage, however, looked like she wanted to kill Dymion for his comment about her father, Professor Snape. Before she could rush Dymion, however, Shep spoke up, saying, "I have a quill sharpener in my dormitory that should do the trick. I mean, to open the box, that is."

"Go get it then!" demanded Dymion through gritted teeth as Lupus gently dragged him back into the corridor and away from Sage, who eyes spoke her utter contempt for him.

_I don't want Sage to hate me, _Dymion realized. _But it's better for the both of us if she does._

Meanwhile, Shep was racing back to the Room of Requirement with his quill sharpener.

_Aw, bugger, _ Shep thought, scratching his head in confusion. _Now, did me and Lupus and that mean Dymion guy go west to get to the Room of Requirement, or east? Actually, maybe it was south. Oh, Merlin. I can't find anything without Lupus helping me out!_

He sat down on a bench, trying to figure it out. As he sat down, he heard a scratching sound from under his feet, and a big, black dog raced out from under the bench.

It leaped toward Shep, and knocked him to the ground.

"Argh!" Shep screamed, wondering how the animal had gotten into the castle. But as he stared deeply into the beast's silvery eyes, he knew that this thing pinning him to the floor was no animal.

Shep was dealing with a fellow Animagus.

Shep transformed into a little black puppy, barking wildly in hopes of scaring the bigger dog off. Shep was an illegal Animagus, the only third year he knew who had figured out how to turn himself into an animal. Most third years couldn't even tell you what an Animagus was, but Shep was special. He'd inherited a proclivity for shapeshifting from his hateful father, Sirius Black.

The bigger dog took its paws off Shep, and stood. It transformed into a tall wizard with scraggly brown hair and silvery eyes, a wizard who wore the uniform of a prisoner.

Shep's eyes narrowed in surprise and anger. It was his father, Sirius Black.

"I came to tell you, son," panted Sirius, "I'm innocent. I didn't kill anyone like Remus told you I did. I'm sorry you've had to live with Remus and his little boy all these years, and not with me. I love you, Shep. That's why I have to warn you. The man who framed me, Peter Pettigrew, is here. He's at Hogwarts. And I intend to kill him."


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny Defied: Chapter 4

"_And I intend to kill him."_

Unbelievable! Shep's serial killer father was here, and he was telling Shep he planned to kill again.

Shep had wondered about his father's motives since he was just a whelp. He'd always hoped Sirius was innocent, that there was someone, anyone else to blame for the life he had been forced to lead.

He just couldn't believe it was true.

His father was admitting to planning to kill somebody. That didn't help his case. If Sirius were here, he could get caught by the Ministry. Dementors were swarming the castle, anyway.

The rumors even said Sirius was out to kill _the _Harry Potter. The rumors might not be true.

But the truth was that Sirius was there, at Hogwarts….like the rumors said. He was plotting a murder….like the rumors said.

Shep couldn't stand the thought that _all _the rumors were true, or that his ne'er-do-well dad, who he'd never met, had showed up not to reconcile with him, but to warn that he was plotting murder.

Shep ran.

He ran through the corridor and didn't stop running. Shep had run, tearfully, ticked off, and not knowing what to think, almost all the way back to the Room of Requirement when he saw the glow.

It was a strange, blue, shining light, and it stunned Shep out of his uncharacteristically angsty panic.

Behind the light, Lupus was screaming, which did nothing to calm the already-freaked-out Shep.

He ran towards the light. Lupus, Luna, Dymion, and Sage were standing in it. Luna and Sage were holding the box that Shep's quill sharpener was supposed to open. The box, however, had somehow come open without Shep's help. The blue light was streaming from it.

"Why is this weird light coming out of the box?" Lupus cried. "Shep, come here and help me close it!"

Shep ran over to comply, latching a hand onto the box.

"Dymion, I _told_ you not to hex the box open!" Sage screamed.

"What was I supposed to do?" Dymion retorted. "Wait for Stupid Shep to find his way back? That could have taken hours!"

"Leave Shep alone!" Lupus yelled. "He's trying to close this damn box. You should help him!"

Lupus put a hand on the box as well, trying to yank it closed. The blue light began to burn his skin. Dymion grabbed at the box. "Oh, just let me do that!" he snapped. "Come on, before it burns us to-"

Just as Dymion was about to snap "bits!", the room began to spin. Blue light shot off in all directions, and the box shattered. Blue blinded Dymion's eyes, and he heard Sage scream, which made him…sad.

His last thought before he blacked out was _Compassion for Sage could kill me….if this blue light doesn't._

When Dymion awoke and found himself alive, he was surprised but felt fortunate. He felt grass against his skin when he sat up and discovered he was sitting in front of the Whomping Willow. _ How did I get out here? _ Dymion wondered. He then realized that Sage had landed directly next to where he had, and he was now sitting on her unconscious ass.

He blushed furiously and moved out of the way into a standing position. "S-Sage, wake up!" he demanded.

Lupus was also unconscious and had landed inches away in Shep's lap. Shep was either too out of it to notice or just frightfully slow to react.

When Lupus did wake up, he blushed and moved to stand.

Shep grabbed Lupus' leg and stopped him, saying, "Lupus….wait. There's something I need to tell you."

"W-what, Shep? Merlin's beard, l-l-lemme go!" Lupus stammered, still red as a beet, Dymion noticed.

"Smell the air, Lu," Shep said worriedly. "This doesn't smell like Hogwarts."

Lupus sniffed. His werewolf senses confirmed Shep's supposition. "No, it smells…older. Fresher. Like Hogwarts is an old boot and this is what it smelled like before somebody wore it and got it dirty."

"The Hogwarts in your nostrils may have something to do with this, boys," said Luna, waking up. She handed them a scrap of paper that apparently had once been at the bottom of the now-vanished box.

"It says 'Chrono Reverser', guys," Shep warned. "But that doesn't help at all! What in Merlin's name is a 'chrono'? Is that in Chinese or something?"

"No, Shep!" Dymion snapped. "It's Latin!"

"I've heard that word before," said Sage. "It means 'time', right?"

"So this is a Time Reverser, then," Luna smiled. "How odd. I guess we must have gone back in time."

"Luna, that theory is completely implausible!" Dymion sighed. "Honestly, I can't believe you're in Ravenclaw. Every intelligent person knows that time travel is _impossible_. Otherwise, wizards would have-"

"My bad," Luna sighed. "But if that's true, why do you suppose a teenage Sirius Black is standing right behind you?"

"You're making that up," Dymion smirked confidently.

"Is she?" said a voice, and Dymion turned and saw a young man with dark, fluffy hair and silver eyes wearing a Gryffindor uniform standing there. "Because my name's Sirius Black. I'm a teenager. And I have no bloody idea how you know my name."

"Relax, Padfoot," said a gentle voice from behind him, and out stepped a young man with hair like Lupus' and a ragged uniform.

"Yeah," said a gangly youth with large spectacles and messy hair, stepping out from around the corner. "Moony's right. Maybe you're just famous!" he teased.

"I don't know, Prongs," said a fat boy, stepping out of the spectacled boy's shadow. "I heard these kids say something about time travel."

Shep and Lupus were simply staring at the four boys, dumbstruck, so Dymion decided to take a leadership role. "Strange as it sounds, that's correct."

"That's AWESOME!" said Sirius. "You've come back from the future to see how awesome we are?"

"Well, nothing else makes sense," said the man who resembled Lupus. "Since we just saw a clock-shaped blue symbol light up the sky before they randomly appeared here. I mean, they couldn't have Apparated onto the grounds. Plus, none of them is beyond their fifth year…they're preteen little whelps, all of them. They couldn't know a spell at their age that could produce an apparition like the one we saw."

"You're right, Remus," said the fat boy. "Holy cricket! They really are time travelers. I mean, no wizard from this time would wear a pin on their scarf that says 'Dumbledore-Headmaster Forever!', would they?"

Dymion blushed. He'd forgotten that he'd pinned that pin on his Ravenclaw scarf!

"Oh, Merlin!" said the spectacled boy, James. "So Professor Dumbledore becomes Headmaster in the future? Oi, that's good….he'll be so much better at the job than our Dippy Dippet."

"I can't believe you're just accepting the fact that we're from the future!" cried Dymion. "I mean, we could be pulling your leg!"

"Nothing else is logical," said a red-headed, green-eyed girl, walking over. "Especially since Cassandra Trelawney herself predicted that time-travelers would show up here one day."

"Argh, Lily!" said James. "You've been reading those dusty old books of prophecy in the library again, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have, James," replied Lily. "Now, Sirius! Remus! Go welcome your sons."


End file.
